


Girlfight

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes a good sparring partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfight

Kira was a terrible sparring partner, Renji decided while leaning gasping on Zabimaru's hilt.

He fought dirty: aimed for the balls and used whatever tricks he could to win.

Zabimaru currently weighed approximately eight hundred pounds thanks to Kira sneakily releasing Wabisuke's shikai and smacking him randomly until he couldn't lift the fucking thing anymore.

In the spirit of things, Renji cranked his middle finger up. "Bitch," he gasped, searching for his elusive next breath. Damn, but he was tired.

Kira stuttered and blushed, letting Wabisuke slide back into its more innocent unreleased state. "S-sorry, but you told me not to hold back."

Renji took a deep breath. Two could play the dirty game. He left Zabimaru stuck mournfully in the dirt and ran at Kira with nothing but his bare fists.

Kira stared at him, clearly unsure of what to do now that his unarmed opponent was barrelling at him with a manic glint in his eyes.

Renji took advantage of his off-balance state and tackled him to to the ground. Then he proceeded to vengefully kiss him senseless, something he was secretly very good at. _All's fair,_ he thought to himself, then stood up and walked calmly back to his sword.

Kira didn't get up for a really long time, not until Renji was long gone.

Sadly, nobody asked Renji about his smirk.

He'd have to do something better tomorrow and _really_ make them wonder.

**X**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: spar


End file.
